The Fall of Hisoka
by HuntressWolf
Summary: AU What happens if Hisoka is Tsuzuki's son, and doesn't listen to him? Will things go wrong in this Dedalus and Icarus loosely related parody?


Disclaimer: Sheesh. I don't own Tsuzuki or Hisoka *cries*, but as usual, I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Okies, I had to write a story in English about a father and son. The son was not supposed to listen to the father and something bad was supposed to happen. The assignment was like an Icarus and Dedalus story (the guy with the wings and flew too close to the sun and his wings melted, blah, blah, blah, fell in the ocean, blah, blah, blah, he died...). So I decided to write about Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and make Tzusuki Hisoka's dad. Blah, blah, blah. Enjoy my English paper! (By the way, I got a 100 on it).  
~Wolfie  
  
~~*The Fall of Hisoka*~~  
  
The appearance and reputation of Tokyo had grown old to Asato Tsuzuki. He desired a peaceful home in rural Kyushu with a never ending landscape and fresh, breathable air. Tsuzuki longed for his hometown and the freedom of the land. His son Hisoka also wished to escape the grasp of the colossal city.  
  
"Dad, how long till we get there?" Hisoka inquired impatiently, his restlessness overflowing.  
  
Tsuzuki pondered, looking out to the flowing hills that soared by. "At this rate, we'll have no choice but to stay in Okayama, tonight." This was answered with a peep from Hisoka. The boy loved the town. "Now listen to me closely. You are not to be walking alone around Okayama at night. It's too dangerous and you will be hurt."  
  
"I know that, Dad! I'm not a kid anymore," Hisoka humphed. He turned towards the window and stared at the beauty of the trees. They waved to him.  
  
* * *  
  
The nightlife was alive and celebrating when Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived in Okayama. They had hardly even entered the city when the dancing lights began to entice Hisoka to come with them. They intoxicated him with thoughts of revolting and disobeying. He saw dozens of beautiful, scantly dressed girls waltzing to and fro in the sidewalks and clubs.  
  
Tsuzuki booked a room for both him and Hisoka to stay in at a peaceful, homelike motel. After Tsuzuki had gotten himself ready for bed, Hisoka started to act strangely. He paced around the room anxiously awaiting Tsuzuki to fall asleep.  
  
Once Tsuzuki did, Hisoka crept out of the room and journeyed to the location where he had spotted the beautiful girls. Hisoka discovered a quaint building hidden by towering buildings. It glowed in vibrant red neon lights, "Party 101." He entered the multi-colored building booming with sound.  
  
* * *  
  
Tsuzuki suddenly awoke to find Hisoka missing from his bed. "Hisoka!"  
  
Hisoka's bed was fluffed and made to appear that he was there. But he wasn't.  
  
Tsuzuki leaped out of bed and quickly changed and ran after his son. He searched high and low for Hisoka but could not find the boy. Suddenly his cell phone rang with anger and alarm. Tsuzuki answered with his usual, "Hello, Tsuzuki."  
  
"Is this Asato Tsuzuki, the father of Hisoka Tsuzuki?" A mechanical, cold voice.  
  
"Yes, where's my son?!" Tsuzuki became worried. The phone grew slimy and wet with sweat. His face paled; the thought of his son alone walking the streets of Okayama sent spasms of fear through his body.  
  
"Your son-" the cryptic voice was interrupted.  
  
"What about my son!" Tsuzuki cried. His pale face became wet.  
  
"He was found in a rave that was happening downtown. A fire broke out in that rave, Mr. Tsuzuki. The ravers that were there used only one exit. Unfortunately, your son, Hisoka, was trampled to death in an effort to escape. He was." the icy voice faded away.  
  
The phone slipped from Tsuzuki's now almost lifeless hand. It called out, "Mr. Tsuzuki? Mr. Tsuzuki." Hisoka was gone; his lovely, only son was gone. Tsuzuki's knees gave out and he fell to ground. His only son was gone. The strange neon lights of restaurants laughed at him. They called out his name and mocked him. Hisoka's gone, Hisoka's gone, they ranted. There's nothing you can do to get him back, the street lamps jeered. Tsuzuki held his head in an effort to stop the voices. He almost screamed when a strong, wailing noise seemed to screech, You did it! You did it!  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the trip seemed silent and lonely. The passenger seat was now filled with the suitcase Tsuzuki used in the hotel. As his car pulled up in the foreign driveway, Tsuzuki looked at the tire in the tree that he was going to push his grandchildren in, when he got them that was. But now those dreams were shattered. Tsuzuki's life was shattered. This house was going to be Hisoka's after Tsuzuki died. They had planned it all out. Everything was set. Tsuzuki was going to grow into an old, fat grandfather and watch over Hisoka's kids when he could not do it himself. But it's different now. Tsuzuki remembered what occurred after that fateful phone call.  
  
He awoke in a strange, white room; it was all squared off and  
lonely. A man in a white coat appeared.  
  
"Mr. Tsuzuki?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes," Tsuzuki felt dried of all emotion.  
  
"You passed out on the street. We gave you sugar in your  
blood," the man stared at his notebook. "Apparently you have low sugar  
levels."  
  
Tsuzuki paid no attention to him. The man rambled on, avoiding  
the subject of family. He found out the man's name was Yutaka Watari.  
But nothing else was worth it. Tsuzuki had lost his wife, and now he  
had lost his son.  
  
After a day, the hospital finally gave leave for Tsuzuki to  
return to his journey. He had one more item on his to-do list though.  
Tsuzuki traveled to the funeral home where Hisoka was to be buried.  
He loved the town; it was not right for Hisoka not to be buried in the  
town he loved, Tsuzuki supposed.  
  
Tsuzuki walked up to the attendant at the front desk.  
  
"Mr. Tsuzuki," the attendant spoke.  
  
"Can I see him one more time?" his voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"Yes," the attendant looked at him with pain. "Yes, go right  
ahead."  
  
The rest was too painful to recall.  
  
Tsuzuki reached in his pocket for the house key. The item in question was finally found and he entered the new house alone.  
  
The trees wove good-bye. They wove good-bye along with Tsuzuki for Hisoka.  
  
~~*~~*~~ Wow, I don't think I really wrote that. It's too good (in my perspective anyways). Well, review please. I wanna know something other than what my English teacher thought of it. (She said I had good diction). Well, Chou till next time! :3  
~Wolfie P.S. Sorry about the fact it's a little rushed, there was a 1000 word limit! 


End file.
